Second Chance
by lovelove94
Summary: Hey this story Isn't any of my work it is being written by my bestie Eastend gal now with her niece Maria as her number 1 helper. As she is very busy with school at the moment.. Please review this amazing story:) thank you xxx
1. Chapter 1

Second chance chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Janine was standing behind him in his t-shirt with a smug look on her face.

"Lauren" Joey said and i could feel the tears rising to my eyes.

"Um i am interrupting sorry" i apologized and saw Joey scratching the back of his head something he only dose when he is nervous.

" its fine babe" Joey replied his face scrunching up.

"Joey" i sighed."Its okay i will go " i tried and after a few more intense looks between me and Joey i left.

I felt dizzy as i walked down the path. Everything was swirling round in my mind. My vision became blurred as tears flowed out and down my cheeks.

I collapsed down onto the war memorial bench. All i knew was i needed to get my life together with or without Joey...

_**Hey please review this amazing story written by a little girl called Maria who is Eastend gals Niece if you haven't already read the summary **_

_**thank you xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

Beep beep

My alarm clock blared in my ears. Who would have though it Lauren Branning up before what a breakthrough. I stretched my hands above my head and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.A habit i found i have leaned from my dad.

I stumbled out of bed and put my white fluffy cardi and walked over to the window. I parted my curtains carefully in case anyone else saw hair is all messy so i don't really look my best right now.

I heard Jake and Sadie arguing before i saw them even though it was far away i could clearly hear the heated conversation going on between them.

"I'm sick of this Jake" Sadie hissed.

"Sadie please" Jake pleaded.

Sadie turned round to face him a stormy look on her face.

"You promised me Jake you promised me you wouldn't drink but you broke that promise so this is the last straw" she shouted.

"What does that mean" Tried Jake his hands stuffed in his pocket clenched into fists.

"It means me and Bella are moving into the flat WHITOUT YOU" she screeched before storming off.

My brown orbs connected with Jake's mysterious ones and he signaled with his hand for me to come down.

I reluctantly nodded and proceeded to get changed.

I dressed into an over sized black top that had a snowman sewed into it. And some simple denim jeans that enlongated my legs.I have to admit i was never really proud of my body but my legs were the one thing i thought i was fine showing off.

As i walked along the upstairs corridor i noticed Abi's bedroom door was open.i Creeped inside and noticed Abi was asleep on her bed. She has taken hers and Jays brake up hard. She was no longer the bubbly , smart girl she once was she has now turned timid. Just yesterday she wouldn't let me go after i came home from the hen night. She just cried her eyes out it scared me really but i promised myself i wouldn't let her go down that path.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by Abi's phone blaring and vibrating on her bedside name came up as well as the background picture of Abi and him cuddling . And then i answered it.

"Abi" Jay's sleep withdrawn voice croaked.

"No" i sighed "Its me Lauren"

"Please Lauren let me speak to her" he begged.

"Look Jay" i stated"If you care and love Abi as much as you say you do you will give her space i will not let her go down the same path as me" i snapped before ending the call.

I placed the phone back on Abi's bedside table and brushed her hair out of her face.

I sighed before getting up and leaving the room. My heart felt heavy as i knew Jay kissing Kitty was a mistake but still.I need to protect Abi and if keeping Jay at a safe distance from her would do that then that is what i will do.

I quietly shut the front door and gazed around the square before making the short journey to the cafe and Jake was sat at the table by the window his hand clasped to the front of his head. No ring i noticed just 2 suitcase by his feet. I made my way over to the table yet before i could think Jake had grabbed my hand and i was sitting on his lap unaware that Joey was watching the whole exchange.

"What do you want Jake" i asked.

"Honestly" he said shrugging"you" he said gazing deep into my eyes and making me melt

_**A/n: Maria has let me write this chapter as the little Darling tired last night when i wrote this and very excited for her birthday today. Thanks for reading please r&r.**_

_**Love you all from Eastend gal xx**_

_**And happy birthday Maria love lovelove 94 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

I scoffed at Jake's word and got off his lap.I am Lauren Branning i am strong hes not going to break me i thought as i stormed out of the cafe...

Only to come face to face well more face to rock hard chest with Joey.

"Excuse me" i said as i tried to get Joey grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Lo babe" he started as i visible winced at the word.

"Oh don't Lo babe me Joey"I snapped. " Why don't you just go back to playing happy families with Janine and Scarlet" i shouted.

"What are you talking about" he said looking shocked.

"Well i saw her the other day at yours and it clearly wasn't a one time thing was it" i inquired.

"Why do you even care ay Lauren your to busy with that guy who just happens to me married" he snapped.

"how do you know that" i said.

" I saw him with his wife are you doing Lauren you could do so much better then someone who will always end up back with his wife and hes old enough to be your dad. I mean what will you dad say if he finds out" he said.

"I don't plan on my dad ever finding who I'm with is none of your business we are not together anymore remember so how about you get on with your life and let me get on with mine" i said.

"I still care about you babe i don't want you to get hurt " he said smiling slightly.

"you mean like you hurt me over and over again " i said sighing "Just stay away from me alright " i said before running back to number 5.

In the house.

Once i walked in i was met with a crying Abi who has huddled on the stairs.

"Hey Abs what's wrong" i said softly.

"I thought..." she begun."I thought you left me just like Jay did" she whispered before bursting into floods of tears.

"Ssh you know i would never do that your my only baby sister" i soothed.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

My heart sank as i watched Lauren run back to the house. Then i groaned inwardly as i saw Janine walking towards me no Scarlet though she has probably pawned her off on Billy.I quickly ducked behind the garden bushes and waited until Janine had passed.

I know it is wrong to be using her but i know she is hiding something and i am determined to find out what it is no matter if that means hurting the girl i loved.

I decided to call Lauren once i was inside the house and i found her contact under the name girl of my dreams. Me and Lauren were messing around that day my contact name was guy of Lauren's dreams...

My finger was on the call button when a soft knock on the door stopped me."Urge" i sighed before making my way into the kitchen and put my phone down on the side which i had noticed Tommy's baby food spiled on it.

I opened the door moments later and the sight shocked me to the core.2 little girls a backpack each in one of their hands.

"Daddy" one whispered.

_**Hey its Angie here *Eastend gal***_

_**Thanks all for reviewing . **_

_**Dizzy xxx glad you liked the chapter.**_

_**I think you got the authors mixed up but anyway thanks for reviewing .**_

_**Also to the lovely guest reviewer revised yes I'm talking about you.**_

_***Points to the person* glad you are liking the story and i hope you enjoy this chapter. R&r everyone.**_

_**xxxxx again thanks to the people who read this story**_

_***Hands out Joey shaped cookies***_

_**If you have anything you want to happen just pm me Eastend gal and tell me your ideas. I will be sure to use them.  
**_

_**And thank you so much Bk (Lovelove 94) for all your help you are amazing**_

_**xx :0**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey's p.o.v

My heart stopped for a minute when one of the little girls called me dad. I mean i couldn't possibly be but i have to know for sure.

"Well did your mummy say you daddy's name was it Joey" i asked half terrified half excited about the answer.

"Who's Joey" the less shy girl asked."Daddy's name is Max" she said before looking around at her sister who was hiding away behind her.

And when she moved out of the way i saw a note in the shy little girls then i gently opened her tiny little hand so i could see if what the other little girl has said is right. When i opened it i saw the note said this

**To max**

**These are your kids as you know, You know i can't believe i actually believed you when you said you would help me raise them. When do you ever come to see them ay that right when it suits you.I have signed all parental rights over to you and Lo yes that's right you and Lo as she actually comes over to see them and takes them out for treats she is the only person who actually remembers their birthday.**

**Now I'm warning you Max if you ever try to contact me i will tell your precious Kirsty you secrete. That's right Max i know about Kirsty, Lo keeps me don't try to contact me or find me or else...**

**From Tabitha.**

The writing was messy and some of the paper was soggy so i could tell Tabitha can been crying while writing this and then i looked at the girls faces sighing. I don't know why i was so down about finding out their Max's. A part of me wanted them to be mine but then the only person i can ever imagine having a baby with is Lauren.

But who is Lo in this letter it couldn't be Lauren could it. Urge i need to sort this out quickly but should i tell Max or not...

After a while i walked in to the living room and signaled them to follow me. For some reason it didn't surprise me Max had done the dirty again.

I sat myself down on the couch and then i noticed only one of the little girls had followed me in. The little girl that follow me in settled herself down on the couch i watched as she tried to get comfortable wriggling around and stuff which reminded me of Lauren.

Oh how i wish now i hadn't confronted her about Jake.

Maybe... Erg no stop thinking in the past Joey i thought to myself before making my way to the kitchen as i heard someone moving around in there and i assumed it was the other little girl.

My hand was on the doorknob when i heard her whispering she was saying Lolly. I walked in as i heard her say that and she jumped a was standing by the refrigerator staring at a photo of Lauren all cuddled up in bed. Her fingers were stroking Lauren's hair.

"Hey" i whispered."What are you doing sweetie" i she pointed to the photo of Lauren.

"Do you know her" i asked and she just stood there when i did ,the photo falling through her finger and i could tell by the way she was staring at me that she doesn't really talk much. Her light brown hair suddenly fell in front of her eyes and by pure instinct i lent forward and tucked it behind her ear. her shiny brown eyes avoiding looking at looked like she was quite scared of me and thought i might hurt her. Her tiny hands were quivering as her eyes slowly started to fill with tears.I took a step back not wanting to scare her anymore and phoned the only person i could trust. It rang 3 times before she picked up.

_"Hi" her soft calming voice filled my ears._

_"Lauren i need your help" i said..._

**_A/n: Hey guys i just wanted to reply to some of the guest and signed reviews_**

**_Meg 2002 : hey hey Megan Thanks so much for your review :) haha I'm using your one._**

**_ChloeM 93: Glad your liking the story keep reviewing and i hope you like this chapter._**

**_S: Hey Michelle thanks for your reviews any ideas are welcome :-D_**

**_Naz x: Thanks so much Naz for your reviews they are really appreciated yey keep reviewing and if you have any ideas please let me know through a review._**

**_Tammy: Hey Tams I'm super happy you are enjoying the story and i have just updated my profile keep reviewing Tam xx _**

**_May: Thanks so much for your reviews I'm glad you loving the story is there anything specific you want to happen ? xx_**

**_Armanii 96: Hey Armanii 96 *Gosh i keep thinking of that perfume the Armanii code* anywho keep reviewing i love cliffhangers.  
_**

**_Guest: Keep reviewing and i will be super happy tell me and Maria what you would like to happen in a review i hope you like Jealous Joey._**

**_Thank you to all of those who have reviewed in a Pm its very appreciated.  
_**

**_And also just cause you may not have an account please do still review and let me know what you would like to happen don't be left in the dark !_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has already given me ideas_**

**_And i want to thank my bestie Kerry (Love love 94) who has helped me so much with this story its so nice of you bestie._**

**_Isn't she amazing Rachie thinks so too :-D  
_**

**_Please R&r ye amazing people eeh. xxx_**


End file.
